How we became best friends
by Joana Duarte
Summary: AU Ally move in to Miami where she meets Austin in a airport. And then they and the rest of the time became best friends. I Suck with summary -.- so please, read the story and comment : An if you find any errors, sorry. I'm Portuguese and my english isnt that good... I'M AN IDIOT! IN THE AFTER THREE MONTHS IGNORE WHEN ALLY SAYS SHE LIKE AUSTIN! Yup -.- I'm an idiot -.-
1. Chapter 1

I'll tell you the story of how I became friends with a great guy, that become the most incredible boy that I ever meet.

It was weird the beginning of our friendship ... But in fact, all good friendship begin with silly thing, Right?

It all started when my parents sent me to live with my aunt in Miami. She had no children so she accepted to take care of me. When I was waiting for my aunt to pick me up in the airport, a boy collided with me and made my phone fall to the ground and break into pieces.

I remember feeling my whole body freeze and the only thing that made me "wake up" was a hand, waving in front of my eyes.

"My… My… My… " I was in shock. My parents gave me that phone 2 weeks ago.

" Sorry! I didn't see you! I swear! "

I was to start yelling at him, and ... Well, after I look to him I was speechless… He was a few inches taller than me, he had a gorgeous blond hair that flipped to the right way and the most incredible brown eyes that I see in my whole life. I think I was looking at him for a good minute, so I blushed.

"Hello? Is anyone at home?" He asked with a playful smile in his face. "If you don't want me to pay…"

I cut him.

"Whaaaat? You better pay! I was in here, in my one business and you just run and make my new phone crash in the floor!"

He looked me up and down and I crossed my arms. A little intimidate by his eyes on me.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

I uncrossed my arms and felt myself shrink. I was waiting for this. Be discriminated by not being from here. There is something that all teenagers have to put on the head when they change school or city ... It is not easy.

I decided to look back at the boy and he smiled, seemed to understand...

"Tell me just where I have to send the money. Well... When I have the money" He ran his hand through his hair, a little ashamed.

I was to tell him that he doesn't need to worry about it, but I heard my aunt shouting my name.

"Look ... Thanks for worrying but I really have to go! It was nice to meet you!" I said.

I didn't give him time to reply, I just pick up my bags and ran to my aunt.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello beautiful :D I'm really happy right now, in last chapter I receive 3 review's and that's brilliant! Fantastic! Geronimo! … Too Much Doctor who? o.o Sorry for that. I really don't like this chapter… I don't know why o.o So tell me what you think :D**_

_**Disclaimer : If someone know where I can buy a Austin to myself, don't be a bad person, and tell me. So for that, I don't won Austin and Ally :| If I did Austin would have kissed Ally in the last episode.**_

_**And now….. How I meet my best friend (HMBF :D)**_

-ALLY POV-

Two days after I moved in to Miami, I was still without a phone and life was boring. Unpack my things, help my aunt with something in the house and play piano. Till now my life was exactly like back home. I have some friends back home, but not many. Just one to be sincere… Amy. She is a redhead with a strange obsession on Doctor who.  
I miss her…

Now I'm seating in my piano, singing in a small tone.

"Ally? Sweetie, can you do something for me?" My aunt asks me, while she entered my room.

I close my book and smile to her.

"Yes, auntie. What do you need?"

"Well, could do take this bag to the next door? I forgot to give that to Nancy" She said and put down a bag with a lot of apples. My aunt have a organic food shop and my uncle have a music shop. They never had children because my aunt can't have them…

"The right or the left door?" I asked closing my piano and picking up the bag.

"Right, ally." She smiled at me and I went downstairs to deliver the apples to the neighbors.

When I knocked the door, a boy opened. A blond boy with brown eyes. The same boy that broke my phone.

"You?" He asked confuse.

"You?" I asked in the same time.

"You!" He shout out looking at me in disbelieve.

"You!" And I was exacly like him.

"Dez!" One boy yelled making me and the airport boy to look to at him confused. "I thought we are saying random things!"

I look at him confuse with my mouth open.

"And you say ten in portuguese, why?"

The boy from the airport looked at my like I had another head.

"Dez it's his name…?" Said the cute, I mean the blond boy.

"Oh… That makes more sense" I blushed and Dez left me alone with the cute blond boy. Oh! Stop it, Ally!

"So… What are you doing here? No! Wait! Wrong question! I'm Austin and you?" He said with a smile.

Austin… It's suits him…

"I´m Ally" I said smiling to him.

Austin opened the door and pointed to the room.

"Come in, we're doing a party. Well it's more a best friends sleepover but if you want you can come" He smiled even more but a little ashamed.

I blushed again.

"I don't want to bother… My aunt just asked me to bring here this apples from her store.."

He smiled like he was really happy and takes my bag from me.

"Mom! The apples for pancakes are here!" He said, excited to have apples to make pancakes. It looked like a 5 year old, when they gave him candy.

"Oh! Claire come in!" One woman with blond hair and blue eyes appears behind Austin with a smile on her face. She looked a lot like the airport guy but the eyes we're different.

"This is Ally, mom. It was she that brought the apples. Can you make now the pancakes? Pleaseeeeeee!" He said with a puppy eyes.

Ow… So cute!

No! Stop it Ally! He's just a boy.

"Of course, my prince" She said smiling and then she looked to me. "Ally, right? Your aunt talked so much about you! She said that you are a brilliant song writer! My Austin sings very well, did you know?"

I blushed, hard. My aunt has the power to put me in the most embarrassing place in the world, and then se tell all her friends.

"Mom, can Ally stay? Trish is the only girl in here…"

And then magic happened. In that day I started to be friend with 3 amazing people. Dez is a little weird but can be really smart. Trish can be a terrorist, but I really like her… She mademe feel comfortable.

And Austin is a really sweet guy, he was always asking me if I need help with something or if I liked to do something else. And he´s a amazing singer… I wish I could sing with him…


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello There! :D 4 reviews in last chapter? Amazing! Thank you guys 3  
*Cough* Ally's aunt and Austin mom? *cough* That's for me to know and you to find out 8)  
So could you please review? And if have any suggestions to this story say in the review or PM me in here or on tumblr "jdjoanaduarte"  
Hope you like this chapter ;) **_

******«text» -» Message/SMS; _**(Text) **_-» N/A; **Text **-» TV; _italic _-» Ally thoughts on the moment; ******

**-Ally POV-**

One moth pass and the 4 of us actually could hang out and doing best friend things. Stupid jokes, a lot of pizza and TV, and swimming in Austin Place. We are 4 teenagers without a thing to do, except Trish. Every day she gets a new job and she is kicked out of him. That's Trish for you. And then we have Austin, he is always testing me and he is really sweet. Sometimes when we don't have anything to do, he grabs his guitar and start's to sing some crazy music. He sings very well, like… An angel but I have to admit… He can't write songs.

One afternoon, I was seating in my couch when I receive a message from Austin.

«Hello Beautiful :D Are you near a TV?»

I smiled. I like when Austin calls me beautiful. It makes me feel like I am.

«Hello Blondie xD Yes I'm at home»

It takes only 20 seconds him to reply. Well, I'm not counting! I just… make the counts mentally of the time… Yeah...

«Good! Turn on the TV in channel 4 ;)» _**(OFF: Sorry guys but I really don't know the name of the channel's in America :S In Portugal we have 4 channels so…)**_

I looked confuse to my phone, the phone that Austin parents buy me because of my first encounter with Blondie. But then I change the channel, it was Austin…? With a guitar?

"**Sup' Guys? My name is Austin Moon, and I'll play a song who was wrote by one of my best friends. Ally Dawson!" Then he started to play.**

"**If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else  
If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that  
Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that  
Furthermore, I apologize for skipping tracks  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that  
Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts  
If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
Keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you**

My heart's a stereo  
It beats for your, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh To my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo"

I couldn't talk. His voice… This song was so much better in his voice… But wait! He just take my song without asking?! WOW WOW WOW! WAIT A SECOND! HE READ MY BOOK!?

I started to freak out. How could him?!

When I was about to walk to his house I hear a knock in my door. I opened it and who do you think that was? Austin fricking Moon!

"Hey Ally-gator!" He said with a smile and opened his arms. He thinks I'm going to hug him?! So I Just stared him. And then he talks "What did I do?"

"WHY THE HELL WAS THAT IN THE TV?!" I screamed without thinking.

He shrink when I screamed. I was really pissed off. "I thought you would like it! What's the problem?"

_Breath In, breath out. Don't look him in the eyes._

And I didn't look.

"Why do you thing that I would like that?" I asked, trying to not scream.

"Because your music its good! And… I might heard your aunt telling my mom that you really like playing piano, and singing but… you have stage fright… So…"He started to stutter and finally I understood why he made it.

"Austin… That's the most incredible thing that someone made for me…" I smiled to him.

"I want the world to see how good you are" He smiled and then he stretched his hand on my direction. "Dez made me a Website, I want you to write my song's. So… Partners?"

I looked at him confuse. _He just said that?_

"Austin… You want me to write songs for you..?"

He smiled energetic and then he hugged me. Just like that. His arms on my waist pulling me close. In just 2 seconds I feel my heart skipping a beat and then a electric shock. But I return the hug.

"Ally your music is amazing! You're a songwriter with stage fright? I'm a singer who loves being on stage. We're a perfect match! What do you say?"

I started to think about but then… I don't care. Austin sings so well and he likes my songs so…

"Yeah…I want to be your songwriter" I said looking to him smiling. And then he gave me one of the biggest smiles that I had seen in my whole life.

And that felt good… Team Austin and Ally.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello Guys :D First of all. YOU GUYS ROCK! 3 Chapters and 11 reviews?! That is better than in my Portuguese storys!**_

_**So now one thing… I need a Beta, I really need one. Like I said before, I'm Portuguese. It's very different from English and I read times before posting but for example. **__**In Portugal **__**when a character speaks:**_

_**- Olá, o meu nome é Ally Dawson. – Sorri-lhe simpática.**_

_**In English if I'm correct it's like this:**_

"_**Hello, my name is Ally Dawson." I smiled friendly.**_

…

_**So yeah, it's different… I try my best but I always think that its all with errors, and then you guys say that you love it but I continue to feeling like that… So… If someone what the part just PM me or talk with me in tumblr or something like that o.o **_

_**Remember:**_

_**When you read a story and don't do comments… A author dies somewhere.**_

_**Don't be a killer, Reviews are good.**_

_**Andddddddd:**_

_**I don't won Austin and Ally. If I did Ally would be more smart ass. So.. Yeah o.o :D**_

-Ally Pov-

After Austin asked me to be his songwriter, Dez and Trish came in to my house.

"Guess who got job Austin Manager?" Said Trish with a smile "So you two are a team now? Right?"

Austin looked at me and smiled. And I smiled too.

"Team Austin and Ally!" He gave me a High five and I laugh.

"Yup!"

Trish and Dez started to dance. Like a victory dance.

"WOOOHOO! PARTY HARD!" Austin shouted and pulls me to the dance.

"Aham oh yeah!" I started to dance, with my arms in the air and they started to look to me like I was crazy, so I blushed hard and stopped. "Sorry…"

And three of them started to laugh.

"Really, guys?" I rolled my eyes "So mature!" Said ironically.

But I couldn't control myself, and started to laugh with them…

**One Week Later**

I was in my piano. With my book open in one of my songs and my eyes close. I was alone so I could sing and play without ruining everything.

"Yeah… Ouoooo

Every Time I see you

It's Like-

My heart is beating heart…

I can't say what's in my mind…

All I want is to hold you close..

But something is holding us apart…!

Please tell me what's wrong!

Please tell me why we're so apart…

So I can change it…

Yeah…

Please tell me what I have to do..

Because I'm in love with you…

You o o…"

"ALLYYY!"

"AHHHH!" I jump of the piano bench screaming.

"AHHHH!" The guy started to scream. I look to him and rolled my eyes.. It was Austin… Of course it was Austin! Who else enters my room screaming like a lunatic?!  
He is like a five years old! He loves pancakes, shuffle animals and coloring books. He's always funny and enthusiastic. Always trying to make me laugh and comfortable. He is really sweet…

"Austin!" I shouted and hit him in the arm. "Why in the name of pickles you screamed?"

"Au Ally..!" He rubs his arm. "I was trying to wake you up!" Again I roll my eyes. "I was not sleeping! I was can-" I stopped talking and I opened my eyes a lot. Austin had heard me sing.  
"Well, no ... You were singing" He smiled and sat on the piano bench with me. "I like to hear you sing!"  
I blushed and gave him a shy smile.  
"Really? Or are you just saying that to not hurt me?"  
He touched my nose with his finger, smiling.

"I never lie to you, Alls." He said still smiling at me. And it made me smile and hugged him quickly.  
"Thank you, Austin." I smiled at him happy but a little nervous. I met him a month and a half and he had become a very important person to me. More than a few of my friends back home.  
"No need to thank, beautiful. I told the truth ..." It seemed to me that he blushed a bit but then he spoke again. "What song was that?"  
Pickles ... Austin is too curious for the good of society.  
"Wha-What song?" Well I tried.  
He reached for the piano, trying to grab my book. But I hit him in the hand.  
"Do not touch my book!" I warned him. I've warned him lots of times to not touch my book. There are private things there! That is not for him or anyone to read!  
"But Ally-"  
"No, Austin!" I cut it. "Do you want to hear the song that I wrote for you?"

He just smiled enthusiastically, as if someone had given him a gift.  
"Cool!" He took the sheet that was on top of the piano. "You play and I sing?"  
I waved him smiling. I took Deep breath and started playing.  
"One .. Two .. Three!" I told him to start singing.

_"__I __throw__my__hands up__in the air__sometimes__,__  
__Saying__AY-__OH__  
__Gotta__let's go__  
__I__wanna__celebrate__and__live__my life__,__  
__Saying__AY-__OH__  
__Baby,__let's go___

_I came__to__dance, dance__, __dance, dance__  
__I__hit__the floor__  
__'__Cause __this my__plans__, __plans__, __plans__, __plans__  
__I'm__wearing__all__my favorite__brands__, __brands__, __brands__, __brands___

_Give__me__space for__ambos__my__hands__, hands, hands, hands, hands__  
__You,__you__  
__'__Cause __it__goes on__and__on__and__on__...__  
__And__it__goes on__and__on__and__on__...__  
__Yeaah__!"_

I smiled to him and he stands up and started to dance. I couldn't control myself, and started to laugh. But he didn't stop singing and dancing.

_"I__throw__my__hands up__in the air__sometimes__,__  
__Saying__AYO__  
__Gotta__let go__  
__I__wanna__celebrate__and__live__my life__,__  
__Saying__AYO__  
__Baby,__let's go___

_'__Cause __we__gon__' rock __this club__,__  
__We gon__'go__all night__,__  
__We gon__'light__it up__,__  
__Like it__'s __dynamite__  
__'__Cause __I told you__once__,__  
__Now__I told you__twice__,__  
__We gon__'light__it up__  
__Like it__'s __dynamite___

_I__cam__to move__, move, move, move,__  
__Get out__the way__me and my__crew__, __crew__, __crew__, __crew__  
__I'm in the__club__so I'm__gonna__do, do__, do, do__  
__Just what the__fuck__I came__here to__do, do__, do, do__  
__yeah Yeah__  
__'__Cause __it__goes on__and__on__and__on__...__  
__And__it__goes on__and__on__and__on__...__  
__Yeaaah__! "_

He turned around and crossed his arms.

"Sup' ?"

I got up quickly and hugged him.  
"It was perfect, Austin!" I said happily.  
"Of course it was, as you well you look for me?" He said in a tone convinced and I rolled my eyes dropping the logo.  
"I have, and it is not anything special, sir 'I am the best'" Of course I was being ironic. Austin was beautiful. Ready to admit! Are you happy?  
He looked offended and put the sheet with the letter on top of the piano, looking at me.  
"I'm not?" He approached me and I felt my stomach do a somersault. I leaned back against the piano to look at him, trying to keep me calm.  
"No. Nothing at all." I got to say. And he went further. Leaning to me. And I felt an electric current pass through the body to me. But what's wrong with me?  
"You sure about that, Ally?" He smiled in a way that made my heart skip a beat.  
"Absolute ..." I Swallowed hard. I looked into his eyes a little afraid but it was his eyes, the friendly and playful eyes of my best friend.  
Then he leaned his forehead against mine and smiled now like himself.  
"I know you don't think that, beautiful."  
I rolled my eyes trying to control me. He was too close.  
"Now you read minds, Moon?"  
"No. .. I read your journal when I stole your song ..." And then he ran out of my room. "GOODBYE, ALLY!"  
I kept my mouth open and got up just to run after him, recovered from the sudden attack of Sexyness Austin.  
"AUSTIN MOON!"


	5. Chapter 5

It took only one day to get a Dez plan for the video clip of Austin. That is none. Trish threatened him and got him to just record Austin playing and singing and after that he meddle some effects to look professional.  
"Are you sure it works?" Austin asked me, he seemed nervous and it made me smile.  
"Are you nervous?" I asked and he became dumb.  
"Nervous? I?" He laughed but I could tell he was faking. "Of course not!"  
I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, blushing immediately.  
"It's going to be fine, Blondie." I smiled at him trying to make him calm down.  
He ran a hand through his blond hair and gave me a half smile.  
"I hope so ..."  
I rolled my eyes and started to tickle him. That should work! "Laugh!" I have ordered.  
And my plan worked, he started laughing and I smiled, stopping and giving him another kiss on the cheek.  
"I will start shooting!" Dez said with the video camera ready to record now. So I, with my big panic tried to leave, but Austin grabbed my arm.  
"Stay here with me ..." He made his cute puppy face and I swallowed hard.  
"I can't ..." I bit my lip looking. "I have stage fright"  
"I know but ... I need you here ... You're my best friend and more than that… You are my songwriter, without you I never could do this ..." He looked me in the eyes and I think my heart stopped beating.  
"Aus-Austin ... I can't..." I stammered nervously.  
"Please ... Just stay close to me, Dez will not record you! " He looked at our friend, begging.  
"Dude, no problem! Ally just need to sit facing you and facing away from the camera, but without cover you!"  
"What? No! Absolutely not!" I started to panic and tried to lift me from the grass but Austin grabbed me again.  
"Look at me, Ally!" I looked into his eyes nervously. "Do not look at the camera! Look at me I'm beautiful!" He said with a smug smile but at the same time his eyes looked me friendly.  
And I could not stand it and burst out laughing, and he was sulking.  
"Ohh ... The baby is upset?" I spoke to him like he was a baby "And you need a hug?"  
He opened his arms and gave me an innocent smile, as I tried not to laugh.  
"Hum Hum…"  
I laughed down and gave him a hug. What him took as an incentive to send me to the ground.  
"AUSTIN!" I cried laughing.  
"Muahahahaha! Now you're on my command!" He sat on top of me and started to tickle me. That was revenge. He knows that I suffer with tickles too.  
"AUS-AUS- AUSTIN! Stop! Pleaseee" I begged as the evil boy continued to tickle me.  
"Say you like me! And that I'm the cutest boy you saw in your life!"  
I could not think about it, I just continued laughing and screamed what he asked me.  
"I like you! And you are the cutest boy that I saw in my life!"  
He stopped as soon as I finished talking and smiled at me. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and I smiled too.  
"Hey lovebirds!" Trish called making me and Austin blush. "Can we start?"  
I rolled my eyes but then I got nervous again.  
"Hey, beautiful? Look at me" He smiled at me as he picked up the guitar "Look at me, only to me"  
I took a deep breath and looked at him. I tried to think in my room and there we two alone. That was it, we're in my room and he is rehearsing.  
"That ..." He said quietly and began to play.

"_Played it safe  
I kept my foot up on the brake  
I never really took a chance in life  
And didn't live for today_

Aw girl and then I met you  
Open my eyes to something new  
You know you set me free like no one else  
And got me acting a fool"

He flashed me the eye and I laughed. We had so much fun writing this song.

"_Don't you know you changed, my life, girl  
Cause now I'm livin' and it feels so right Yeah_

You got my heart beat pumpin' and it's goin' insane  
You got me jumpin' out of aeroplanes  
And that's whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
I'm crazy it's true, Crazy 4 you

You got me base jump livin' and I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
I can't lieeeeeeeeee  
I'm crazy it's true, Crazy 4 you

I'm crazy it's true, Crazy 4 you"

He finished singing and waved to the camera.  
"My name is Austin Moon, Sup '?" He said smiling.  
And it all started there...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi guys, I'm sorry but schools strated and my dad only gave me one hour in the PC, and I have a RPG to care and my vids…

Thanks for the reviews guys :D It makes me happy ;)

.:3 moths later:.

In three moths every thing changed in my life. Every day Austin gained even more fans. Yesterday Justin signed a contract with a discography. He went to New York to record the CD ...  
That's good, believe me! Except the part where I can't go with him...  
My parents don't let me go, they said that I came to Miami to finish school and not to walk there to sing with a boy.  
When I heard them saying that I hung the phone and run to my bed. Should be about 10 P.M and I still do not get out of my bed. I could not follow my dream and would be without Austin.  
I hear a sound on my window and got up.  
Austin was at his window knocking on my window with a stick. I looked at him confused and opened the window.  
"What are you doing?" I asked as he pulled a metal staircase toward me.  
"I need to talk to you. Hold the stairs!" He cried and I did what he told me. When he put the ladder was climbed on top of her and walked over to me, coming into my room "Hey Ally ..."  
I bit my lip and looked at him.  
"Hey ..." I just said that. He spent some time looking at me and then hugged me. I do not know how long we embraced, or want to know. He knew, he seemed to be capable to protected me from all ... And everything would be fine.  
Ah! Another thing that has changed in 3 months! I found out I'm in love with my best friend. Too cliché, no?  
Not told him of course! He does not feel the same and I certainly do not want to ruin our friendship for anything. We work best as friends and partners. "You sure you can't go?" He asked me sad. I came back to bite her lip and shook my head.  
"My parents said they did not .. They say I should be studying and not to hum with a guy ..."  
He hugged me closer to him.  
"And what did your aunt say?" He sat on my bed and took my hand, pulling me into his lap, he will put his arms around my waist, hugging me.  
"I heard her yelling at them, saying that my father was doing the same as my grandparents did to him ..." I leaned my head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. "After that I heard no more ..."  
He was silent a while and then hugged me closer to him.  
"Your aunt is now your legal guardian, right? Then she may authorize ..." I looked at him trying to understand what he said. "... I can always kidnap you," he said after the game, making me laugh.  
"Good idea!" Joked and gave him a kiss on the cheek, blushing immediately.  
"I'll talk to my parents, they can convince your aunt. After all my mother and your aunt seem best friends."  
"That's scary, Austin" just said a little scared with that idea.  
He laughed and lay down backwards lying with hands behind head while I was sitting on his legs.  
"But it can work ..." He pointed and I lay down beside him.  
We were talking and ended up falling asleep hugging each other.  
And I've never slept so well in my life.

The next morning he and I woke up with my bags packed.  
"Go take a shower! The plane leaves in two hours!" Cried my aunt to us. I looked at the Austin confused and he flashed me the eye.  
"I think we both always ultimately to New York!"  
My mouth open and look for my aunt and my best friend. And then I started hitting Austin.

"YOU KNOW IT! AND YOU DON'T TELL ME!" I screamed.

"Au-Sto-Au! Ally!"

I stopped and he smiled at me.  
"Surprise!" He made an angel face and I laughed throwing me into his arms to hug him. He also laughed and rolled me across the room.  
"We're going to New York!"

My aunt smiled.  
"Go and take a bath! And in separate baths!"  
Logically I blush and Austin. And he was running home.  
Little did he leave I hugged my aunt tightly.  
"Thank you Thank you!"  
She smiled and kissed my hair.  
"Nothing, dear. You deserve it. And I know that Austin would not make it without you. Voces are a team. A good team."  
I looked at her smiling and dropped it.  
"I'll take a shower then." I said taking my clothes, and went to the bathroom.

When I finished I rushed to the dressing jardim.Já Trish was there, the Ten and Austin. Trish came just hug me screaming.  
"WE ARE GOING TO NY! BELIEVE IN IT!?"  
We started pounding and shouting and I saw Austin play in the arm Dec.  
"I'll never understand girls."  
"Neither I buddy. Neither do I ..."


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

GUYS! I don't have more ideas! Could you help please? I really need help…

And now I'm going to talk to my Portuguese reader's o.o

Olá Malta ;) Eu venho pedir a quem tem Twitter para tentar trazer e falar de portugal aos membros dos R5 e ao pessoal do Austin e Ally, quanto mais eles souberem que nos existimos mais eles quererão cá vir e acreditem que ia ser espectacular.

Procurem por mim por lá **JoanaFMDuarte**

Vamos trazer a malta cá ;)


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Helloooooooooooooo guys :D I'm Happy! 27 Reviews :D Can we make 37 untill the next chapter…?  
So this took me 7 hours to finish because I have to finish a design to my RPG and I doctor who was on and then I cried and… I will stop now o.o  
Tumblr: ****jdjoanaduarte****.****tumblr****.****com****  
Twitter: JoanaFMDuarte**

We got on the plane and Trish And Dez soon began to argue. I still didn't believe we were on the way to New York! Me with my best friends to realize my dream and Austin! It's hard to believe we got here, that in a short time we have a CD coming out. I was writing in my journal, and tried not to roll his eyes to the discussion of the two, but I forgot that Austin was not within the discussion.  
"What you're doing, Ally?" He spoke with his mouth almost touching my ear making me jump and close my book fast.  
"Don't look at what I'm writing!" I screamed, I mean I spoke a little louder because in airplanes you cannot scream. It's against the rules!  
"I wasn't reading!" He replied defensively and took the book from me guarding the inside of his backpack. "Entertains me!"  
I looked at him a little upset but then smiled.  
"What do you want to do, Blondie?" Asked still smiling.  
He looked at me thoughtfully and then shrugged.  
"I do not know! Let's play something...? "  
"Truth or dare!" Cried immediately Trish getting a look from the woman beside her, but of course she is Trish, she doesn't have interest about what people say about her.  
_No! Not a chance! I hate this game!_  
"Good! This game is cool! "Spoke the Austin agreeing with her.  
"Yeah! I also want! "Said Dez. But soon the three were looking at me, waiting for the answer.  
"Ahm ... I can I just sit here and watching you guys playing?" I Asked fearfully. I never liked this game, I always get embarrassed.  
"No," shouted the three for my sadness.  
"But ..."  
Austin covered my mouth before I could continue. I rolled my eyes and licked his hand.  
"Hey! Gross! "He made a disgusted face and wiped his hand on my coat.  
"And for the next time I'll bite you!" I Threatened, beating him on the shoulder.  
He rolled his eyes and then smiled at me. It was not long until Trish arranging some papers with our names and a hat. We couldn't use a bottle, so we put our names in a hat and one of us takes a role by asking a question that person.  
"So ... Who starts?" I Asked, praying to not be first.  
"I!" He asked grabbing the Dez logo on the hat. "Trish ...!"  
She just rolled her eyes as I laughed and Austin.  
"Lets go, Seaweed Brain! Consequence!"  
"Um ... Consequence ... You'll have to be nice to everybody for 24 hours!" He said, smiling proudly.  
I laughed. That was good.  
"I'm always nice!" She is offended. "But ok! My turn! "  
She picked up the hat and pulled out a paper, unwrapped it and stared at the name.  
_Not me! Please! Not Me!_  
"Austin! Truth or dare?"  
YUPIII!  
I looked to Austin, curious.  
"I think I'll be consequence" I laughed. Typical of him. I grabbed my water bottle and drank while she said the consequence.  
"You'll have to kiss that girl!"  
I spit the water. A jet of water come out of my mouth and landed on the shirt of Dez.  
"What?!" I asked Austin and at the same time, but unlike him I blushed.  
"You going to give up?" She said maliciously. I swallowed hard and looked to Austin. My stomach was giving twists and turns. _What's wrong with me ...?_  
"No." He stood up and took a deep breath, ran his hand through his hair blonde and was until the girl.  
It took 5 minutes of conversation for him to kiss her but seemed more an hour. My mouth was dry and my stomach hurt.

_STOP!_

_STOP!_

_STOP!_

_STOP!__  
__What the hell is happening to me?__  
__The Austin is my best friend! My partner! It's almost my brother! _**(A / N: * cough * deja vu * cough *)**_  
__Why am I like this?! What's wrong with him kissing a girl? I mean he is a guy, 16 years old, is incredibly beautiful, with that blonde hair and that eyes ... and defined muscles and a charming smile ... and ...__  
__STOP!__  
__Ally Dawson! He is your best friend and you do not like him!__  
__I mean ... You like! But as a friend! As a best friend! Yes that's it! You're just normal best friends!__  
__My god ... What I'm doing ...? I'm driving crazy! I have to go back to find north!__  
__Ok Calm down, Ally .. Austin is nice to you and you like him a lot, but as best friend. Not as a boyfriend.__  
__You were jealous, but not because Austin was kissing her! No no! Because you don't have a boyfriend!__  
__Yes ... That's it!_

__"ALLY! ALLY DAWSON! WAKE UP! "Trish was screaming to my ears.  
"Auch! What? "I Asked.  
"You were sleeping awake!" Dez said and I looked to confuse him. _How can a person sleep awake?__  
_"You're ok?" Asked me Austin. I nodded and smile. _He is your best friend._  
"Yeah ... I'm fine. Can I just take a nap? "  
Austin Smiled to me and he gave me his blanket.  
"Go on, Beautiful." I hear with my Smiled accelerate.  
"Thanks, Blondie" I Smiled to him and make me comfortable. I covered myself with the blanket. _It smell slike him…_"Night, guys"  
"Night, Ally" And That was the last thing I Heard That.  
I was not sleeping. I was thinking about Austin. And That Kiss. And how I'm confuse right now ...


	9. Chapter 8

**N/A: 11 comments. 11 COMMENTS! You guys can not imagine how happy I am right now and hysterical! This is crazy! So now this is my story with more comments! And believe me, they are what make me continue writing.****  
****Now ...****  
***** Runs into a wall and hits his head hard *****  
****I'm so stupid! I totally forgot that Ally had admitted that she liked him! It's what gives writing chapters during geography lessons. I'm not have the old chapters to guide me -. -****  
****The ALLY NOT KNOW WHAT IS IN LOVE BY AUSTIN! FORGET WHAT SHE SAID IN THREE MONTHS!****  
****I now have time so I can respond to reviews! :D****  
**

" I Love Zacey 9/22/12. chapter 8  
What I'm confused about is how in this one you made her jealous and she likes him NOT know yet in the last one right in the begging you said and I quote  
"Another thing That has changed in 3 months! I Found Out I'm in love with my best friend." so very confused girl here. -** 'Sorry sorry sorry! I'm an idiot!"**

jarlcarriers 9/22/12. chapter 8  
Ah, so you're a Percy Jackson fan huh? Annabeth and Jason are ROSSOME SAUCE! - **"I'm not even a fan because I have not finished reading the books, is complicated arranges them in Portugal, was the third book in the saga oo But I am completely in love with Annabeth and Percy by: D**

Ashley 9/23/12. chapter 8  
Aww That was cute! I love their friendship in the story please update soon -** "Thanks ^ ^ I update every Saturday / Sunday, do not have much spare time :|**

Kid Flash is awesome 9/23/12 . chapter 3

It's awesome but… it was the song double take that he sang. **-» Yeah I know :) But this Story is an AU, so I can make new songs :) ****For example****, ****(****I'll regret ****saying this ****o.o****) ****the music ****that ****sings ****Ally ****in ****chapter 4 ****was written ****by me ****o.o**

Guest 9/23/12. chapter 8  
This is soooo good! - **Thank you :****D**

Alayna 9/23/12. chapter 8  
This story is so good. You're a pretty good writer. Ah it was such a cliffhanger! (To me anyways.) Which means you're very good, so props to you! (: Can not wait until the next chapter! - **OHHH ****Thanks ****I do not ****consider myself a ****good ****writer ****:****P ****I'm ****quite happy ****for people ****at least ****understand what ****I writing ****xD**

9/24/12. chapter 8  
I really like it! :) **-****"****Thanks: ****D**

R5isamazing 9/28/12. chapter 8  
morrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee ill or die! more! - "**Yes ****sir****! ****xD I****'m ****here ****now** + + + + + + R5isamazing 9/29/12. chapter 2  
more please! :) I read the other chapters too but still MORE! ;) - **As I said ****up there ****xD ****every Saturday****/****Sunday ****will be**** a new chapter**** for**** you guys****: ****D**

**Thanks guys so much! I love read what you think of the story :D Could we make 48 til next week? :) **

I woke up in a different place, there was a strong light hitting me in the eye. I must have fallen asleep somewhere between my thoughts on the plane. After thinking about what had happened ... After i Thinking about what i feel. Jealousy perhaps?  
But I was comfortable, I still felt the blanket of Austin around me but his scent was stronger. I felt something strong around me and something warm and soft between mines. I was hugging someone.  
I looked up, still trying to do something with all that light.  
"Good Day, Ally-gator" said Austin smiling at me.  
Oh... Austin should be caring me around...  
I bit my lip and then smiled at him.  
"I slept too?" Asked and hold his neck.  
"A couple of hours lazy!" He said in a playful tone, making me give him a slap on the arm, "Hey! Do that again and I let you fall! "  
I opened my eyes wide, startled.  
"You do not dare!"  
"Fancy a bet?"  
I looked at him suspiciously and he smiled even more.  
"Austin. Monica. Moon ...! "I spoke trying to threaten him, but he still smiled and threw me his tongue out, dropping me. And I fell on top of a couch. "Hey! No, wait ... "I looked around confused and noticed that we were in a hotel room. The walls were white and had two doors. One in the froth of the couch and the other was a little bigger and made by chestnut wood in front of a giant bed. On one wall there was a balcony and another one giant plasma TV. I glanced back at the Austin, he was in the same outfit the plane. Black pants, a white T-shirt with V collar and his. He looked at me smiling fun and my heart skipped a beat with his eyes. Since I met you I never put up with those eyes. They were beautiful. "Um ... We're at the hotel?"  
He laughed again and sent him to the bed giant.  
"Already! And deserved a prize! I carried you all morning to the hotel, while Miss slept. "  
I blushed and sat down on the couch to look at it.  
"Sorry, Austin ..."  
He leaned on his elbows to look at me and smiled at me.  
"Hey, Linda? Do not worry ... "I smiled at him.  
"Thanks, Austin ..."

"No problem, Alls" He smiled and closed his eyes, tired. I got up and walk to him.

"I think you've got to sleep…" I seat down next to him and fondled his hair gently. **(A/N: Guys I really don't know if that's correct… ****"Afaguei-lhe o cabelo, carinhosamente" In portugal is like that o.o) **"You've got the interview tomorrow…"

"Yeah… I think you're right, Alls…" He yawned but suddenly opened his eyes, sitting up in bed. "I forgot Dougie!"

I Laugh and lay in bed, all curled up in his blanket.

"Who owns this room?" I asked in side the blanket.

" Yours and mine…"

I pulled the blanket down and looked at him incredulously.

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down, Ally!" He got up quickly and ran to a closet pulling down, revealing a bed. "Here it is! Two beds!" I breathed deeply relieved, and lay down again.

"Go to sleep, Blondie!"

I heard him laugh and peaked inside the blanket.

"We need to get a new song…"

He laid down beside me, and I said nothing. Had much sleep. And pulled the blanket over him.  
"Hey!" I mumbled and pulled her to me. "And yes, we have."  
He put up all inside the blanket as I was little will, and I went back inside. He picked up his cellphone and put the flashlight to work.  
"Looks like we're in a tent!" He said in a way that reminded me of a child and made me laugh. But then he added more seriously. "Anything that has meaning ..."

"How so?" I asked curiously.  
"Well .. I wanted a song that had meaning, that makes people think, even more of my fans ... I wanted a song with my style but it opened my eyes to people ..."  
I was a quiet time to look at it. Every second I spent with him, I liked him more and more. He is almost perfect.  
I smiled at him proudly.  
"Look who's becoming a little man." I said smiling.  
He laughed and pushed me lightly, and I swear I saw him blushing!  
"I'm being serious, Alls"  
I smiled even more and nodded her head.  
"We can try, we lose nothing to try, right?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled and closed my eyes, snuggling up in the huge and comfortable bed. "Sleep well, Blondie..."

I felt him lean against me and said nothing, just smiled and blushed not control myself. The luck was that he had turned off the mobile light.  
"Good night, beautiful '  
From there I do not remember much of that night. I do not remember because of Austin have not gone to bed him. Internally not even want to think about it, I'd rather keep in the dark on that account that blond boy who became one of the most important people in my life, the best friend that I, and anyone else could have. And I do not want that dumb, do not want long conversations and jokes end with something we could have avoided. And hopefully, even if something happened between the two of us, we never will be that type of friends that don't fight to make all better.  
I just can not lose him. Never.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload, but I have to study for my test. I don't promise that I'll upload in the next weekend, sorry guys… And keep reviewing, that makes me upload more sooner. **

**Thanks for the comments :) I don't have time to respond because I have to work on my RPG o.o I'm a busy women 8) I'm joking xD Really guys thanks for the reviews :) **

* * *

When I woke up in the next day my head was lay down in something more harder than my pillow.

My mind begins to remember everything that happened the night before.

- Austin had carried me from the plane to the hotel.

- We shared the same room.

- He laid in the same bad that I.

- We're going to write a new song.

- We had fallen asleep in the same bed.

**Conclusion**: I was lying on top of Austin.

_Oh My God…_

I open my eyes and noted that my face was resting against his neck. I blushed and looked down. His arms were around my waist, hugging me and our legs were intertwined.

_Pickles… How can I get out?_

I tried to move a little but I was afraid to wake him. When I moved he began to grumble and pulled me closer. Now I was totally in the top of him. I was looking to him and my breathing began to accelerate. His hair was completely in a messy and his lips were a little open. I swallowed hard and tried not to look over his lips.

Why in the name of all that's good, I want to kiss him?!

Without resisting I reached out one of my hands, the only free from his hug, and pulled his hair out of his eyes. His hair was soft. I smiled looking at him, he looked like a little angel.

I smiled even more and I took my hand from his hair looking to the clock.

_10 A.M. It's time to get up…_

"Austin…? Hey Austin?" I called, trying to wake him up.

"Hum…" It was the only thing that he said, he just pull me even closer to him and made me blushed.

"Wake up" I tried again "Come on Austin!"

Nothing. He continued to sleep. Deep breath to control myself. And I had an idea. I smiled and said in his ear.

"I'm going to eat all the pancakes…"

"Don't you dare, Dawson!"

I burst out laughing on top of him. He rolled his eyes and looked as grumpy.

"Your face!" I cried laughing.

"Haha Funny!" He said then mumbled something I did not understand.  
"You bet it!" I cried still laughing in his face.  
"You're asking for it!" He pushed me against the bed, climbing on top of me and pinned my hands above my head. I could not help and started to breathe faster. "Who is laughing now, Dawson?" He said with a smirk and I felt my heart race even more.

"What you're going to do me?" I asked a little nervous and I bite my under lip.

"I haven't decided if I'm going to force you to take a cold bath or ..." He stopped talking and looked me in the eyes. I swallowed hard and looked him in the eyes too.  
"Or what ...?" I asked in a low voice.  
"Or ..." He said no more, continued to look me in the eyes and get closer to my face. I closed my eyes and began to feel this breath against mine.  
"Ally ..." I heard him whisper and I felt his lips almost touching mine.  
_Oh my god ... He was going to kiss me._


	11. Chapter 10

Oh my god ... He was going to kiss me!  
His lips touched mine for a millisecond.  
"Good Morning!" Shouted Trish entering the room.  
I opened my eyes and gave panicked look to Austin. He returned the look and get out of me just sitting on the bed beside me  
"What were you ... OH MY GOD! Do you just kissed?"  
"What!? NO! "We both cry at the same time.  
"So what is this? "She asked suspiciously.  
I looked at Austin without knowing what to say, nervous for what had happened.  
"Uh ... Well ... We ... We were joking! "He said quickly stood up" I'm going to dress! For the Reunion!  
He said no more, took the clothes and ran into the bedroom of Dez. And I was alone with Trish, still with my heart pounding and a tingling in the lips.  
"Allyson Marie Dawson! What was that? "  
"I ... I ... I ... He ... He ... He ..." I couldn't talk, I was shocked and confused.  
"He kissed you?" Trish asked series.  
"No! Yes! No! It's hard, Ok?! It was just a little kiss!" I said talking fast.  
"Ally..." Trish looked to me "You like Austin?  
I shut up. Do I Like Him? Like... Really Proper Liking? No...  
"No! I don't! It was just a kiss!" I said trying to convince Trish and myself.  
"Are you sur? Ally you guys look like boyfriends..."  
"No Trish! We're just friends! Ok?! Just Really good friends!"

BAM!

I turned my head to the door to see where the noise had come. The door was open a bit.  
"What was that?" I asked confused.  
"Dunno" said Trish eyeing me curiously. "So ... he's a good kisser?"  
I groaned in frustration and grabbed my clothes. Still felt his lips on mine but said nothing. I do not like him. We are just best friends and it was ... it was ... a test to our friendship.

**_Austin POV_**

I cannot believe it! I cannot believe it!  
I heard the conversation ok? I stood at the door listening to their conversation!  
Only to discover that she doesn't like me! After all we do, She doesn't like me!  
If she doesn't like me why it seems so!  
I walked up one side to the other in the Dez bedroom, he had gone out to eat breakfast.  
Ok I'll explain everything to you. A few days ago I found out that I liked Ally And ... well, I thought she liked me, after all she seemed to show signs of it. And I do not usually wrong on this!  
And listen her to say that didn't like me and that we were just friends made me break! I'm a teen ok? I'm entitled to it!  
"Calm down Austin ..." I said to myself, trying to breathe normally. "Now you be a friend normal, just finished all the provocations. And you'll get a girlfriend and you'll forget Ally Dawson. "  
Yes ... I think that's a good plan.  
The worst is that I do not know if I can do ... Damn ... Where do I get me ...


	12. Please read

I'm sorry, I'm really sorry but school is being a pain in my ass :| I promisse if someon wants to read the rest of the story I will upload or I will try :| But please tell me if you want


End file.
